Naruto Nature Incarnate
by Akuma no Sage
Summary: Naruto is nature incarnate and is raised by the fox summons when he is found outside there compound in the summon world. What will happen when 13 years after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha he leaves the summon realm and brings about the tide of a new dominate race in the world. Better discription inside. No pairings decided yet but well be decided soon.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Nature Incarnate

Description: Naruto is born through nature. On the day that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha the creator that nature needed a representative to get rid of the plague known as man and so Naruto was born. When he was found by the fox clan led by Kyuubi's younger sister, they raise him to hate humans for their greed and protect nature for it is the only thing pure in the world.

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto or Elfen Lied, It's a dam shame

**(A/N Hey everyone that is waiting for a update on my story Dragon Love, I am sorry to announce that I hit an almost literal shitstorm of plot bunnies and due to that I will be rewriting it so that I can fix the plot properly in the future. As for this story I watched Elfen Lied and read a few of the fan fictions for this kind of crossover and noticed that they were fairly interesting and so I decided to take my hand at it. Hope you enjoy and until the bottom of the prologue.)**

Nature. Nature is said to be both kind and ruthless when it comes to the cycle of life. But the cycle is both strong and fragile. Without it the world would be sure chaos and there would be no peace or prosperity. The creator of this cycle goes by many names, Kami, God, Shinigami, and many more. Too stop the constant chaos in the world that it created the entity known as Kami created the shenju tree. For if there was ever too much chaos in the realm then the tree would bring about divine punishment and restore order through rebirth. That is how one woman came upon one of its fruit and ate that which was forbidden and started a new cycle. The cycle of hate, though stealing from the tree, it became enraged and transformed too what is known as the Jubi, the Ten tailed wolf. The wolf rampaged and was finally defeated by The Sage of Six Paths. When the sage defeated the Jubi he split it in 9 different parts. Although they were 9 pieces of the whole they were still recognized as the protectors of balance.

We begin our story on the night that the Kyuubi, the Nine tailed Fox was sealed for the 3rd time in a row by the Shinigami himself. Upon completing the task the Shinigami informed the creator and the creator was not pleased. Using his influence he contacted the spirit of the earth and asked it to create a new race. One that would hunt man as its natural predator and too bring about a race that savored nature above all else and hated the humans that were consumed by their greed.

This race would be known as the Disclonius. Their defining features would be their soft pink hair of varying shades, they would also have two horns that would protrude from the sides of their heads to mark them as the pure race. Another thing is that there would be only one male too their race at a time, the rest would be female. They would only be able to reproduce via the male impregnating the rest of the females. They also had another way to bring about more of their kind. If they were to touch a human that is male they would be infected by a virus that would make any children that that male had be born as a fellow Disclonius. Only the male could make the humans that were not consumed by their greed into another Disclonius.

The Creator decided that it would be best if the first Disclonius was born in the realm of summun's. The final decision on which summon clan that would get the privilege of finding the firstborn Disclonius were too be the fox clan for they were the most cunning and smart of the clan's. The creator hoped that the firstborn would grow too be strong and cunning enough to wipe humans off the face of the earth.

This is where we begin observing the story of the first Disclonius.

As Komi the head of the fox clan was walking her normal route for a stroll to get away from the true enemy of all leaders. PAPERWORK. She felt a disturbing and abnormally strong eruption of nature energy. While not uncommon in the training area of the fox clan compound, for it too be so far from the compound was cause for concern for the head of the fox clan. Deciding that it could be a possible threat to her clan she decided too see what had caused such a increase in nature energy.

When she came to a clearing what she saw confused her. There setting in the nude was a human kit but it smelled different then a human. The smell was disarming, almost demanding that the fox befriend the human kit. Upon closer inspection she noticed that the human kit had two small humps on its head that resembled horns. Surrounding the horns was a nice shade of pink that was akin to the color of sakura blossoms.

When she walked forward towards the kit she felt what felt too be hundreds of hands hold her. She was immediately weary of the kit but after half a minute of the hands roaming her body as if to discern wither she was a threat the hands became visible. What she saw absolutely shocked her, there in front of her was a huge wall of what appeared to be shifting air, every few seconds you could see the outlines of what were arms for the hands, but after that you would lose track of that one arm for they were in the hundreds if not low thousands of them everywhere around the child originating from behind its head. After several minutes of getting over the shock of the kit being something else other than human she saw one of the arms beacon her over to its side and then the hand started to write the words. "I am the firstborn Disclonius, Nature incarnate and I have been chosen to wipe the human race off the face of the earth." When she saw the full sentence she decided that since the arms were connected to the kit that he was obviously intelligent enough for a conversation, albeit indirectly. She decided to ask why the hands grabbed her.

"Hello little kit, my name is Komi head of the Fox summon clan, may I ask why you grabbed me with your arms?" she said in a neutral tone but if you listened closely you would know that it had a nervous under tone.

A sound of childlike laughter came from the babe. One of the hands floated down to the ground and wrote "I grabbed you to discover if you were a greedy human or a beast of nature, it seems that I was wrong on both accounts. You are of one of the true races in this existence, you are an animal that has transcended the urges of a beast, and you are one of my ally's for you are not human. My 'arms' as you call them are actually called victors if you would like to know"

She replied "Well I am glad that you hold me in such regard but may I ask your name?"

The question seemed to confuse the firstborn for a brief time until one of the arms drifted down to the ground and wrote the name of the first predator of the human race.

"Naruto"

**(A/N Well I hope that the majority of you the reader's liked it. I will be putting a poll on my profile soon to decide which of the following live and become Disclonius. Anko, Kurenai (SP), Temari, Hana, and a female version of Naruto generically known as Naruko. With that I leave you to decide the fate of those chosen five. Well always yours**

**-Akuma no Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Nature Incarnate

Disclaimer: I own nothing and should that change I will inform the press

**(A/N Thank you for the follow/favorites/reviews for the first chapter. I will be taking in the poll for the humans that are too be spared by the next chapter so don't by shy about voting. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter I will have a special guest doing the disclaimer. Anyways on with the show)**

From that day time passed quickly for the firstborn, Komi the head of the Fox summon clan took him in and rose him as if he was her own. Something that at first Naruto detested because it made him feel close to being human. The day he was brought into the compound the other summun's protested with pure malice and venom about a human child being in their compound after what happened to their representative in the human world Kyuubi. When Komi explained exactly what he was it was like flipping a coin. They cheered for they knew there revenge for having Kyuubi would be dealt out too those that were deserving (In his opinion the whole human race).

After that 3 years passed he was easily the size of a human 9 year old. When questioned about this he merely stated "Grow faster, Survive longer". This caused more questions but when asked he just said it was the way it was meant to be. Yet again more questions but he never answered them. When he turned 4 every morning there would be hundreds of handprints all over the walls and ceiling of his room. He theorized it was a sort of subconscious defense that he was born with to stop assassins from killing him.

The next year Komi said that he could chose a fox for a familiar should they allow it. This truly surprised him. For a fox too become your familiar they linked their life with yours and would die with you should you die in battle. The upsides were you gained an immortal lifespan. From there on many were more than willing to be his familiar but he declined all requests to be his familiar. He felt that while he would gladly have one of them as his familiar, he could not on good conscious link there life to his should he fail his given duty to kill the human race.

By the time he was 10 he looked like a 18 year old. His sakura pink hair was now down to his mid back in a tribal braid. While he had a rather lean physique. His body head to toe was a tall 6'1, his face was very lean not a trace of baby fat that should have been there given his age. His eyes were the most alluring green. When you looked close enough you could see that there were white cracks around the rim of his pupil as if his eyes were going to crack at a moment's notice rendering him blind. He had also discovered that although he did have chakra it was far easier to manipulate it when he used his 4,237 hands to perform the hand signs for the jutsu being performed. This coupled with his natural affinity to the limitless natural energy that the planet gave off allowed him too create destruction on par with the Kyuubi although Komi told him never too tell that too Kyuubi should he meat him.

On his 12th birthday he told Komi that it was almost time for him too leave. She asked him if he would stay longer. He refused stating that should the humans attempts to use the power of Kyuubi that it would make it harder for him too free him. She was worried at first but in the end she reluctantly agreed too reverse summon him outside of the village that Kyuubi was sealed at, on the condition he sign the fox summoning scroll. He agreed that would be a good idea considering what he was attempting. Having a whole summoning clan behind you was always a welcomed. The rest of his 12th year went fast and before he knew it Komi was making the final preparations for him to be reverse summoned outside of the village. After the preparations were complete he went over his plan when he arrived. First he would find the village leader of this place called Konoha. First things first, he had to find the host of Kyuubi and then go down from 9 to 1 over the biju so that when the time came he could unseal them so that they could be free from humans for the rest of eternity.

As he walked next too Komi too the seal that would take him too the human realm, he stopped her and looked at her.

"Know this Komi, the humans will be extinct within the decade and with that the race of Diclonious will be the new and improved race that rules in the realm of men." He said with confidence.

She looked rather heated over that statement and wished him good luck in his quest.

After he stood in the middle of the seal she went through the hand seals for the summoning. Once she was done with the hand seals he felt a pull on the back of him mind. Going with the flow he released control over his consciousness and the next thing he knew he was kneeling on the ground with the forest around him. Standing up he look around, he was surrounded by trees in every direction. Deciding to get his baring's he used his 'hands' to aid him in scailing the nearest tree.

When he got too the top he saw that he wasn't too far from this Konoha place and after a brief moment of disdain about having to act like he was all fine and fucking dandy about being around the damn human's he dropped to the ground and made his way towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**(A/N I decided to pump out another chapter because I was very pumped about this new story. Other than that I won't write the next chapter for 2 days, use that time to decide who lives and dies in the poll I have up on my profile. Other than that always yours.**

**-Akuma no Sage**


End file.
